No Promises
by MindBottled
Summary: Dave briefly wondered which was more embarrassing: talking to yourself in public while wearing wet jeans or having lunch with a guy who wore eyeliner and purple leather.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Sorcerer's Apprentice. Those rights belong to Jerry Brukheimer and Disney.

**Author's Note:** This originally was just going to be a flirty friendship fic but the final scene was too cute to pass up. Plus, this is a really cute pairing that needs more love. So yes, this does contain some slash. Don't like it? Don't read it then.

**Pairing:** Drake/Dave

* * *

Dave eyed the upscale bistro warily before venturing into the courtyard of the establishment. This was the kind of place he dreamed of taking Becky but was far too expensive for him to be able to afford even if he lived on cup o' noodles for months. Of course this would be the kind of place Drake picked, it was as flashy as he was. He briefly wondered why he accepted the young wizard's invitation or even why he invited him in the first place.

He had convinced a reluctant Balthazar to check in on the young Morganian with him, it was the least he could do since Drake hadn't kicked his ass when he had the chance to in the bathroom even after the Depeche Mode comment. When they had found him, he was almost consumed by the parasite spell but with some luck and a little good magic they managed to revive him before that could happen. Maybe this luncheon was just a 'hey you saved my life awesome, now let's go and eat some overpriced snails' way of saying thank you.

Dave was jolted back to reality when he bumped into a dirty table, managing to spill a half-drunk glass of water all over his jeans.

"I have got to stop doing that." Dave mumbled as he gazed down dismally at his now soaked jeans which earned him some curious stares from the restaurant's other patrons.

"Mmm, yeah talking to yourself does tend to make people think you're a nutter." a voice mockingly called out, and Dave looked around to find the familiar sorcerer sitting at a table toward the back of the patio. Drake grinned and waved at him, flashing his ring in the air while doing so.

Dave briefly wondered which was more embarrassing: talking to yourself in public while wearing wet jeans or having lunch with a guy who wore eyeliner and purple leather. He quickly decided it was the latter judging by the number of stares he was receiving as he took a seat across from Drake, wondering if the wizard knew the meaning of subtle at all. Dave tried to think of any small talk as he searched the table for a napkin, glancing at the two glasses of water already sitting out with contempt.

"You do realize you look kinda stupid don't you?" He finally said as he eyed the British magician up and down, making a face at the leather disaster he was wearing as he grabbed a cloth napkin off the table.

"This comin' from the bloke who thinks of wet jeans and hoodies as cutting edge fashion, I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Drake snorted, as he briefly thumbed through the restaurant's menu.

"This coming from the guy that dyes his hair and gets manicures." Dave shot back, after unsuccessfully attempting to dry off his jeans and took a sip of the offensive liquid that caused his predicament in the first place.

"Hey, ouch! I'll have you know that there's nothin' wrong with loving yourself a lil' bit."

At this, Dave burst out into laughter, spewing water across the table onto a rather sour looking Morganian. As his laughs died back down to giggles, he refocused on Drake, who was currently shooting him daggers.

"Ha ha Dave, why don't ya ruin another one of my jackets. Bloody Prime Merlinians…." the last bit came out as in irritated mutter, as Drake straightened his jacket.

"So why'd ya save me? I'm pretty sure ol' Balthy would have been all too happy to lock me up in that Grimhold."

"Well I mean, you're not really a bad guy. You just have really, really bad fashion sense." Dave nervously laughed, remembering all too well how much Balthazar had wanted to do just that.

"Lay off the threads, yeah?" Drake said as he pouted, Dave unable to tell for certain if it was just for show.

There was a brief silence between them as Dave picked up a menu and tried to decide what to order that wouldn't cost him the rest of his meals for the month while Drake lazily eyed his own glass of water, snapping his fingers to freeze it and then quickly unfreeze it. After a few more moments a scrawny brunette came to take their orders, a fake smile plastered brightly across her face.

"Alright lovey, I'll have the filet mignon, exceedingly rare, none of that medium rare rubbish and lesse 'ere, a glass of your finest Merlot, got it?" Drake stated, his gaze focused on Dave as he offhandedly gave the waitress the menu.

Her smile dropped for a brief moment as she placed the menu in her apron pocket before turning to Dave, sugar-coated smile put firmly back in place.

"And for you sir?" she asked Dave, her pen poised over her notepad.

Dave quickly scanned through the overpriced menu again and realized the only thing he could afford was the small garden greens salad. So much for having a good lunch, he thought as he closed the menu.

"I'll uhmm, just have the garden greens salad, thanks." Dave politely answered as he pushed the menu toward the waitress who didn't try to hide her disappointment when she came upon the realization that her commission wouldn't be nearly as high as she had hoped.

"Aww c'mon Stutler, no need to be a cheap date." Drake said as he eyed him maliciously, the sorcerer's earlier jeers still fresh in his mind and Dave wished he was anywhere but here.

"Oh you two are…?" the waitress asked confused as she glanced back and forth between the duo.

Before Dave could deny it, Drake grabbed his hand and said, "Our two month anniversary as a matter of fact, in'it darling?"

"He's crazy, I have no idea what he's talking about." Dave said as he attempted to wrench his hand out of Drake's iron grasp.

"Don't mind him he's just a lil' shy, doesn't want his parents knowing yet if ya catch my drift." Drake winked at the waitress, whose cheeks were rosy tinted as she scurried away with their orders.

After a few more moments, Drake released Dave's hand and examined his own perfectly manicured one, completely unfazed by what just had happened. Dave, on the other hand, collapsed his head into his arms in a futile attempt to hide his mortification.

"Why'd you have to do that?" he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Aww c'mon, just havin' a bit of fun. Besides, I don't think the waitress minded." Drake chuckled, grinning at Dave's hunched over frame.

"Yeah well next time you decide you want to have some fun, do you mind letting me know first?" Dave asked as he shot the British man at dirty look from overtop his arms.

"I'll see wha' I can do but no promises mate." Drake said as he faked a look of deep thought, causing the exasperated sorcerer to rebury his head with a grumble.

Drake gazed at him for a moment as his eyes twinkled with mirth before looking across his shoulder at the waitress who was heading their way with a salad. He stared at her for a moment before his focus shifted back to the wizard in front of him, a smirk forming upon his lips.

"Come 'ere Dave, I got a lil' secret to tell ya." Drake grinned wickedly as he leaned across the table, before beckoning Dave to join him.

Against his better judgment Dave did as he was told and leaned in until they were almost touching, causing Drake's grin to grow even wider. Before Dave could attempt to question him, a pair of lips caught his own, leaving the Prime Merlinian stunned. The Morganian took full advantage of his momentary confusion by knotting a hand up in his hair and letting out a purposefully exaggerated moan, which Dave was certain by now that they had the attention of everyone in the nearby vicinity. After a few moments, Drake slowly pulled away from him, a smirk playing on his lips as he threw a few bills on the table.

"I said no promises." Drake whispered before getting up and walking off, leaving behind a flushed Dave and a dumbstruck waitress.


End file.
